


Fluffy Deals

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: 2P!RadioDust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2P!RadioDust, Blow Jobs, Fluff jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Alastor has always wanted a more, intimate feel of Angel's chest. It took a deal to be made for him to get what he wanted.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 2P!RadioDust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Fluffy Deals

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 30 mins dont expect much

“Will you hold still!” Angel grabbed Alastor by his shoulders and scolded him.

Alastor gave a soft apologetic smile, his blue eyes looking up at the other from where he sat on the edge of his chair in front of the lit fireplace, “I can’t help it, cheri. This is a literal dream come true!”

“Yeah well if you don’t knock it off i’m not doing this.”

The static that always emitted from Alastor turned into a higher shrill pitch that caused the spider to wince, “Y-you promised me…”

“Just, try and sit still, I don’t do this unless i’m really charging. So you’re fucking lucky,” Angel sighed as he slide down to his knees.

The blue demon nodded and watched the man below him start his work, palming at the front of the demon’s slacks before leaning in to place an open mouth kiss at the man’s quickly growing arousal. Damn he wasn’t kidding he really was excited. He looked up at the radio demon through his lashes as he gave a soft nuzzle to him then moving on he undid the man’s belt and rest, freeing his already half mast cock from the confines. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and placed a kiss to the tip before slowly taking him in his mouth. Inch by inch, running his tongue caringly along the underside and humming when he swallowed around him, continuing until he was down his throat and to the hilt. 

He bobbed his head a few times to be sure the man was fully hard until he pulled back, licking his lip. He kept a hand on Alastor’s cock to slowly pump him. Alastor leaned back in his reading chair, excitement pounding heavily in his chest and allowing himself to melt under Angel’s skilled touch. He was about to hook a leg over the arachnid’s shoulders before remembering where exactly this was heading. He bit his tongue and smiled, finally. Finally, Angel had agreed to let him get his dick between that fluffy chest of his. It only took some time, puppy eyes, and some coaxing and a deal to get it to happen. Even when Alastor said he’d actually  _ pay  _ for it Angel continued to tell him no. But tonight he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Angel leaned forwards to run an assault of kisses along the length of Alastor’s member, suckling here and there a few times, running his finger along the slit and dipping his hands to fondle the man’s balls until he was sure he was fully erect and ready. He gave him another nuzzle before he pulled back.

The spider huffed, pulling his tank top up and over his head before setting it aside, “Maybe i should’ve had you pay for this.”

“Too late, we had a deal,” alastor hummed happily.

Angel simply hummed as he raked his fingers up and through his chest, fluffing it out more and primping until he moved closer. He inhaled deeply and began his work. He rested his fluffy tits in Alastor’s lap, “Alright give me the lube.”

“Can I?” Alastor held the bottle close and smiled a silent please down to the man at his feet.

“Whatever, just don’t over do it.”

Angel cupped his bosom and held it up for the other to drizzle a decent amount of lube along them. He sat back on his heels and ran his fingers into the cool goop and warmed it in his fingers to rub along the other man’s cock. He rubbed his other hands along his chest before settling in and trapping Alastor’s cock in it.

Alastor’s head dropped back when he was enveloped in that warm softness, his tail already thumping hard against the back of the chair but he didn’t care. Angel moved his chest along the other’s cock with the help of his hands, watching the way the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed every so many strokes. 

“O-Oh seven circles, fuck, this,” he moaned carelessly, “Fuck Angie, this feels fucking amazing, aahhn.”

He arched his back into it, when the head of his cock poked through the top he dropped his head to suckle along it, lapping up the precum forming before he spoke, “You happy? You got what you wanted.”

“Oh y-you ha-ave no idea,” Alastor spoke, running a hand through his blue locks as he looked down at the other, already rocking his hips into the warmth, “May I?”

He asked but didn’t care for an answer, after all it’s not like the other can really say anything. This was his end of the deal after all, and he planned on enjoying it to the very end. Angel pushed his chest together and allowed the man to fuck against it, turning his head a bit with an almost bored expression.

“Well, if this is how you want it, then at least tell me when you’re about to cum.”

Alastor keened a whine, “W-wait, Angel look at me, I don’t wanna do everything here, go back to what you were doing.”

And Angel sighed, moved back he pumped his chest up and along the man’s shaft, timing it along with the way his hips rocked. Every so often he would dip his head low and open his mouth enough to lul his tongue out, placing kisses and suckles to the head of the cock each time it would appear from the top of his fluff.

Despite what Angel had told him, he didn’t tell him. Alastor was lost in that feeling. It was so peculiar. So soft, so warm, and mixed with the lube and his precum so sloppy and messy, he loved it. Satan, he loved his Angie’s tits so much. They were the closest thing to heaven he would ever get. He wanted this forever now, he wondered if Angel would ever let him. He could probably get away with it too. Soon other images of Angel on his knees filled his head, grabbing by his hair and forcing him down to engulf his cock. Big mismatched eyes staring up at him as he was pinned down on the bed getting his tits fucked however Alastor pleased. Oh, he wondered if he could get Angel to beg or genuinely offer his bosom to him. He’d definitely have to try that one.

He felt his abdomen twitch along with his cock.

Without warning he pushed his hips up, cock twitching as he came without warning, “O-oh Fuck! Che-eriii~!”

Angel was caught off guard, eyes closed when he heard the other moan, followed by a warm feeling across his chin and face- that fucker! His free hands moved to push his fur out of the way as he latched his mouth on the man’s cock, swallowing down the rest of his orgasm, swirling his tongue along the head and giving a few more pushed squeezes of his chest. 

With a final swallow Angel pulled back, “You asshat! I told you to warn me, now i have to walk back to my room not only with my tits all soiled, but fuckin’ jizz on my face too.”

“Don’t be daft,” Alastor settled back in his seat, fixing himself half heartedly before he leaned forward to catch some of the cum from Angel’s chin, running it across the arachnid’s lips before pushing his fingers into his mouth and having him suck the rest off, “I’m still a gentleman.”

He offered Angel a handkerchief who took it quickly with a yank of his hand. He did his best to wipe his face as clean as he could without a proper cleaning. Alastor watched his endearingly with a smile as he slipped his black tank top on.

“There,” Alastor blinked a few times at the sound of Angel’s voice, not realizing he had zoned out, “My part of the deal is done. We’re even.”

“For now,” he smiled, “say are there anymore issues you need help with?”

“Oh fuck off,” Angel scowled at him and threw the handkerchief back at him, already walking out of the room, “Hope ya enjoyed it, ain’t happenin’ again!”

He hummed to himself with that small smile on his face still. Oh he did, and there would definitely be more times after this. There’s always more deals to be made, afterall.   


**Author's Note:**

> YEET!!! I want 2P!Angel getting roughly face fucked now, but alas, i must sleep.
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Etc, idk


End file.
